A typical adult does not brush his or her teeth adequately, nor does the typical adult floss his or her teeth with the frequency recommended by dentists. Gingivitis is usually caused by bacterial plaque that accumulates in the spaces between the gums and the teeth and in calculus that forms on the teeth. The bacteria produce foreign chemicals and toxins that cause inflammation of the gums around the teeth. This inflammation can cause deep pockets between the teeth and gums and loss of bone around teeth otherwise known as periodontitis. Since the bone in the jaws holds the teeth into the jaws, the loss of bone may cause teeth to become loose, and eventually fall out. If the inflammation in the gums becomes especially well-developed, it can invade the gums and allow tiny amounts of bacteria and bacterial toxins to enter the bloodstream. Studies suggest this can result in a generalized increase in inflammation in the body cause possible long term heart problems. Periodontitis has also been linked to diabetes, arterosclerosis, osteoporosis and pre-term low birth weight babies. Bacteria and bacterial toxins are carried by tooth brushes, and brushing alone may cause the germs to remain in the mouth if the tooth brush is not sanitized between uses.
There is a need for a device that will hold and sanitize toothbrushes. The use of common antiseptic mouthwashes in combination with brushing, even if the brushing is otherwise inadequate, will kill harmful bacteria, and improve oral hygiene. The device should therefore encourage the use of mouthwash, and facilitate improved sanitation of toothbrushes.